


From a Bad to Great Date

by BlackSoulStar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, M/M, You are on a bad date and I am your waiter, matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSoulStar/pseuds/BlackSoulStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku goes on a bad date with someone that Kuroo sets him up with but it doesn't go too well until the waiter decides to step it and changes a bad date to a really, really good date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From a Bad to Great Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh...I can't find any decent title names. If there is any better suggestions please tell me.

He had tried hard, he had tried very hard for a matter of fact. He had showered, three times that day, he had fixed his hair to make it look neat. He had styled it. He had found a nice outfit, then put it back into the wardrobe, found another outfit and again put it back. He had tried extremely hard to ensure that he looked good. The first one was too casual, the second trying to hard, the third was too sporty, the third too girly - how was it even possible.

 

Eventually he had settled on a white T-shirt with a black jacket. He wore dark denim shoes and the nicest, shiniest pair of shoes that he owned. He did spend a few minutes getting his mother to shine them for him as a) those were the only nicest pair of shoes he wore as b) he really only had trainers or running shoes and c) he would make a mess of the polish if he did it himself.

 

He stood in the mirror looking at himself with a little satisfaction, his short brown hair was as neat as he could make it. He tried his hardest to make sure it wasn’t all scruffy like it usually was. He didn’t want to admit it but he was wearing a little makeup. It was just a small amount that his sister had applied for him. He had a few spots that had appeared and his sister had concealed them for him as she knew that a spot was the world's worst cockblockers.

 

His sister had ensured that he was looking good. If you are wondering why he put so much effort into his appearance that it because: Yaku Morisuke is going on a date - his first date.

 

The girl he is meeting was from his school and had been asked out when they were in the library studying for english. He wasn’t the one who had said yes, Kuroo had said yes for him.

 

Yaku grabbed his scarf and made his way to the meeting place. She lived in the Ota while he lived in the outskirts of Nakano. He was meeting her in Ota as he was a gentlemen and well she kind of demanded that he came to her region which was about an hour by train. He looked down at his watch.

 

5:32

 

He was supposed to meet her at half seven, which gave him just under two hours to get there. He pulled out his phone as he had written down everything he needed to know. He was to get the Chuo line to Keihintohoku. Well that's what google maps told him.

 

He looked to his sister who was standing at the door frame, she was only 16 years old and knew a lot about dating, not that she dated but she read and was up to date about relationships. Yaku walked over to his baby sister as she grinned at him.

 

"Okay...so show up, be dressed appropriately, be responsible, be open and follow up," His sister recited to him again that night. He had already had a run down of what everything meant. "Be polite, be honest. Don't mention this is your first date. Compliment her. Good topic are yourself, but include family, childhood and hobbies. Don't talk too much. Let her speak. Don't nerd out about university and definitely don't talk about volleyball. It's not that interesting. It really isn't," She continued to give him useful tips about what to do. "Have you got condoms?" She quickly added.

 

Yaku stared at his sister for a long minute, staring in disbelief, "I wasn't planning on doing that on the first date. I'd like to get to know her first," he was certain his cheeks were on fire at the moment. He was certain that he could roast a marshmallow on his face. 

 

"Do you have enough money?"

 

Yaku went into his pocket and counted his money before nodding. He had plenty. 31,000 yen should be enough. His sister handed him three condom packets and he stuffed them into his wallet, "I won't need them but if it makes you happy," he shut his wallet and stuffed it into his jacket pocket.

 

5:39

 

“Right, I’m heading for my date,” he started walking down the stairs. He popped his head into the kitchen as he was walking past. “I’m off. See you,” he called to his mother who was cooking dinner.

 

“Ah Morisuke let me look at ya,” she called for him. She scuttled into the hallway and looked at her son. She smiled warmly at her son. “Do you have money?” she asked. He nodded curtly. “Condoms?” Again he nodded. “Do you remember the rules for safe se-”

 

“Marika gave them to me but I’m not planning on using them,” He grumbled as he walked past her and headed out.

 

7:03

 

He stepped of the train and looked at his phone, the restaurant he had made reservations for was by the coast. He followed his phone till he was on the peer. It was bitter cold at the sea, he could feel the salty winds stinging his cheeks.

 

He found the restaurant and walked into the warmth.

 

7:19

 

An ash coloured haired waiter walked up to him. He was extremely tall and lanky. He had green piercing eyes that were a little narrow. Yaku had to admit that he was very handsome.

 

“Hi there!” He chirped “Do you have a reservation?” He asked looking down at a large leather book sitting on an oak podium.

 

“Yeah...I’m a little early. It should be under Yaku,” The tall male looked in the book and nodded his head then gave a warm smile to Yaku.

 

“Come with me. Table for two yeah,” Yaku nodded and watched as the waiter picked up two menus and began making his way to a table that was in the back. It was a table for two with them facing each other.

 

Yaku sat down at the table and was handed a menu. “Can I get you something to drink while you wait?” Yaku looked at the menu then back at the waiter.

 

“Water for now,” The waiter nodded his head and scurried away to get the water. Yaku pulled out his phone. He found that his sister had recently texted him the main tips to a good date. He rolled his eyes at the text then watched as the waiter returned with his water.

 

“First date is it?” He asked with a small smirk. Yaku nodded his head.

 

“Yeah, is it obvious?” The waiter laughed softly, nodding his head.

 

“A little,” He waved goodbye as he walked away to clean up some tables. Yaku looked to the door waiting for his date to come. Tachibana Hiyori. He never knew that she was interested in him but she was lovely. She was friends with all the guys and all the girls in the university and yet she wanted to date him. She wanted to spend an evening with him.

 

7:31

 

She was to walk in the door in any minute and be all cute and bashful. Honestly, Yaku thought of sex. He thought of it a lot. When he saw two people kissing in the hallways. He thought of the day when he was going to share kisses in the hallway. He would see couples holding hands and the male being protective of their girl and he loved that they would do such a thing. He wanted to feel that with a girl, maybe not Hiyori.

 

Yaku looked around the restaurant, the whole place was dimly lit creating a romantic atmosphere. The waiters were dressed so smartly and were all beautiful creatures, especially his own waiter.

 

7:38

 

She was supposed to be here by now. He let out a sigh and watched as the waiter walked over to him with a small grin, “Where’s the date?” He asked as he cleaned the table next to him. It seemed that he was using a lemon spray on the table, leaving a lovely smell.

 

“Not got a clue. She was supposed to be here a few minutes ago. You don’t think she stood me up did you?” Yaku asked with a soft smile.

 

“Nah, you’re hot. She should be lucky,” Yaku looked at the waiter with a small blush. “Oh...sorry that was too forward of me. I hope your date comes soon,” The waiter left after wiping the table clean. He made his way over to another couple who were making out passionately. The waiter looked to Yaku with a shocked face as the two made out and he took the plates of the couple's table and as he past Yaku with the plates, the waiter made an ‘ugh’ noise.

 

"Kissing is beautiful but the slurping noises from them is-" he shuddered as he walked away leaving Yaku to chuckle to himself. The waiter was such a friendly person he had decided.

 

7:49

 

Yaku brought out his phone to see a text from his sister.

 

_ Marika: Have you used the condom yet xP _

 

Yaku laughed shaking his head softly.

 

_ Morisuke: She's not shown up yet _

 

He looked up from his phone when he heard the door open but the person that the tall ash haired male was serving was a male. Yaku leaned back on his chair and watched as the waiter led the male to his own date. The waiter walked past him and stuck his tongue out at him playfully and Yaku couldn’t help but smile.

 

He was definitely getting a good tip from him. He made him smile when his heart was breaking slowly. He could feel a crack in his heart. She was almost 20 minutes late. That wasn’t fair.

 

8:38

 

Yaku rested his head against the table. She was over an hour late. The waiter walked over to Yaku with a plate of bread sticks in his hand. He set them on the table and sat opposite him for a few seconds and for that second that the waiter was sitting opposite him, he kind of wished that the waiter could be his date. He was hot. He was a good listener and the waiter made him laugh. While Tachibana was yet to show. 

 

“On the house. She must be special if you plan to wait this long?” Yaku shook his head. He barely knew the girl. 

 

“She asked me out. It was my friend that agreed to the date not me,” The waiter laughed softly and leaned forward.

 

“LEV. GET BACK TO WORK!” Someone shouted to the ash haired waiter. Yaku watched as the waiter now called Lev stood up and walked over to another table with a beautiful smile.  Yaku picked up a breadstick and began to munch on the end with boredom. He had his phone on the table and was flicking through his facebook bored out of his mind.

 

9:47

 

Yaku looked up from his phone when he heard the chair opposite him skid across the floor. He looked up to see Hiyori sitting with a smile. Her blonde hair was in ringlets that reached her neck. She had make up dusting over her face in a natural flawless way. She seemed to be wearing some slutty black dress. He could see cleavage, he could see a lot of cleavage.

 

“I hope we aren’t eating. I just ate,” She smiled at him eying the breadsticks on the table.

 

“Erm...well I haven’t eaten yet,” Yaku smiled back at her. She was over two hours late and she wasn’t going to even eat. Lev walked over to the table with a smile, finally being able to serve the couple.

 

“Hi there, I’m Lev. What can I get you?” He asked with his usual bright smile. He noticed the way Yaku’s jaw clenched. He noticed that he now looked very angry. Lev had seen many dates but this date had to be the worst if the male was looking at her with such anger.

 

“Nothing for me. I’ve already ate,” Hiyori sat the menu down and handed it to Lev in an arrogant way. She shoved the menu into his chest. Yaku rolled his eyes. She was one of those people that disregarded waiters.

 

“Excuse me. You’re late. You will eat something,” He handed it back to her. “Your date has waited over two hours for you, so you will eat something,” Lev growled at her, opening up the menu. “For the woman I suggest getting some manners and for gentleman I suggest a new date. And the soup special is Tomato and Basil.

 

“Erm...I will not. I’m full. I have already eaten,” Hiyori glared at him ignoring his obvious dig at her, hoping to let that slide.

 

Lev looked around the restaurant and turned to Yaku with a small smile, “Would you like to go on a date with me,” He asked bashfully, his eyes looking at his hands.

 

“When?” Lev looked at his watch and gave a small grin.

 

“I finish at 10. How about then. We can go eat somewhere nice. My treat?” Yaku looked at his watch and nodded his head. It was only in a few minutes. Hiyori stood up in shock. She rushed to Yaku’s side and put her arm around his. Yaku noticed that her dress was incredibly short and she was wearing black tights with black high heels.

 

“He’s my date,” she snarled at the tall waiter.

 

“Not anymore,” Lev smirked as he handed a bill to another table and wished them a goodnight. Lev gave Yaku a gentle smile before heading through the back. Hiyori glared at him with hate as Yaku began to put his coat on and grabbed another bread stick.

 

Yaku watched as Lev walked out a few seconds later dressed casually and he walked up to the table. Yaku stood and his fingers were immediately laced with the waiters. Yaku wasn’t  sure what was happening, but he was now starving and Lev seemed lovely so may as well. He did make him laugh and he did wish earlier that he could go on a date with him. What was the harm? Someone was going to treat him better, may as well as his original date was a flop.

 

The two walked down the pier, “This may sound weird but what’s your name?” Lev asked as he walked into another restaurant not that far away. Lev asked for a table of two and a booth if possible.

 

“I’m Yaku Morisuke...erm is this date real or fake?” The waiter led them to a both in the back for the two where the lightening was very low.

 

“Very much real. Does the fact that I am a guy bother you?” Yaku shook his head as he took a seat in the booth. The two looked at their menu’s before deciding on what to drink and possibly eat. Lev recommended a few things for him to eat. Lev loved this place and some of the waiters were his own friends.

 

“I’m starving,” Yaku grumbled out. Lev told the waiter of what they were wanting and he scurried away. “Normally this would have been weird and I would have refused but for some reason, I’m more excited to be on a date with you than that girl. I don’t know,” Lev smiled softly, resting his chin on his hands that was propped up on the table by his elbows.

 

“So tell me Yaku Morisuke...what’s your story?”

 

“I’m 21. I am studying at Tokyo University to be a doctor. I have a younger sister who has been coaching me on how to date. I play- I pretend that I am incredibly smart but I tend to copy my answers from my partner,” Yaku diverted his conversation. He was going to talk about volleyball but his sister had told him not to so he never mentioned it. It was the most important thing to him and yet he couldn’t mention it. “What about you, Lev with no last name,”

 

“Ahh, I’m Lev Haiba. I’m Half Russian but I can’t speak any Russian but I want to learn it. I have an older brother. Oh, I’m only 19 years old. Hope that doesn’t bother you much,” Lev smiled and Yaku reeled away a little.

 

“Only 19?” Yaku cocked his head to the side.

 

“Does that bother you?” 

 

“Mmm a little. But not that concerned. It’s only two years. So tell me more about you,” Yaku asked leaning in as well. 

 

“I’m starting Tokyo University tomorrow. I’m studying fitness. Should come visit me I could teach you how to play sports,”

 

“Oh, I play sports. I’m on the volleyball team,” Yaku suddenly felt the need to say. He wasn’t going to go overboard. He just mentioned that he played a sport. He wasn’t going to go mental over it.

 

“What position?” Lev asked his face going extremely bright. He was grinning widely at the older male.

 

“I’m a Libero,” Lev leaned in closer to Yaku and the other couldn’t help but lean in as well. Their faces were only centimeters away from each other. “Do you play?” Yaku asked, his head tilting slightly away.

 

“Yeah...I’m a middle blocker,” Lev leaned in closer even still. Yaku turned away completely and Lev pulled away, a little hurt.

 

“Tell me are you gay?” Yaku asked looking at the drink that the waiter sat down for them. He picked it up and took a drink, his cheeks were now suddenly heating up.

 

“Yes. Why do you ask?” Lev asked taking a sip of his own drink.

 

“I wanted to know where you stood,” Yaku shrugged.

 

“And now you know, where do you stand with me?” Yaku gingerly took his hand and sat it on his lap.

 

“I don’t know where I stand on this. Should I call it an experiment you do in high school or do we call it a life choice,” Yaku spoke honestly looking at their entwined fingers. They seemed to fit so well together. Lev’s larger hands swallowing his own.

 

“Let’s call it a date. That’s all this is. Nothing else. Two people wanting to get to know the other in a nice restaurant and share a nice meal together. Let’s not call it a life choice or an experiment. It’s a date,” Lev smiled at him. It was sincere. And with that answer he seemed to relax. It was just a date. Nothing else, really.

 

“So you want to be a doctor? Sounds interesting. How’s the class?” Yaku watched as the waiter walked past holding two plates of food and continued to watch him till he was away. The food looked good.

 

“It’s alright. I mean I have been doing some placements recently and it’s quite taxing but I really enjoy it. I had to talk to some patients about their aches and offer advice. I had someone come in, talking about that she was pregnant and she said only ever did anal but she was still pregnant. I had to tell her that wasn’t the case. I had to use words like dick and vag for her to understand,” Lev laughed along with Yaku at the story.

 

“The girl that sat at your table...is she in your class?” Yaku noticed that he avoided using the word date, because that fiasco was not a date. It was a gateway to a date, a date that was going extremely well.

 

“No. She’s in the other class. Anyway…,” Lev leaned in more until he was inches away from Yaku’s lips. Yaku noticed that Lev was waiting for him to respond. When he didn’t real back Lev leaned in further until his lips were against Yaku’s. Lev scooted closer to Yaku’s side and pulled him in closer to his side.

 

Yaku felt like he was drunk, his mind wasn’t working and he was enjoying the kiss. He was never so impulsive but here he was in a restaurant, making out with a hot waiter he barely knew. Yaku found himself being swept away from reality as his lips moved with Lev’s. His hands moved around to behind Lev’s shoulder and tugged him in closely.

 

He heard the sound of plates being put down onto their table. Yaku pulled back to see the waiter, making a disgusted face at them. The smaller male laughed nervously as the waiter backed away slowly so that they could enjoy their meal. Lev laughed lightly, the awkward tension evaporating into the air.

 

“I’m starving,” Yaku grumbled as he picked up his fork and dug into his meal, enjoying every bite. The talked about one another a lot more, their favourite topic was volleyball. Once Yaku was on the subject, he didn’t stop talking. His sister had told him not to mention it, for he would never shut up. He was screaming in his head to stop talking but he couldn’t shut up.

 

“So there we were about to fail when this kid genius- Kenma - he made this dump and the ball fell and the other team were unable to save the ball. So we continue to play and then right at the end he does the dump again and we end up winn-” Yaku shut up and looked to the meal that he barely touched. He closed his eyes feeling like a real idiot.

 

“Hey...What’s the matter?” Lev asked touching his hand on the table. Yaku closed his eyes and took a large deep breath.

 

“Sorry, I am...sorry,” Lev captured his lips making a smile against his lips.

 

“Please don’t apologise. I love hearing about your volleyball days. Tell me more,” Lev pulled back and kissed his cheek. “Listen....I never played much...tell me more about your favourite games,” Yaku continued to talk about the team that he had been on. He talked about the national game that they got to play. They only got to play one game then had lost. He called it the ‘battle at the garbage dump’ and how it was the most anticipated game. They used to win against that other team but that one time, they lost. They lost and that was the last time he played.

 

After the meal, Lev walked with Yaku down the pier. They held each others as they walked down the quiet street listening to the water crash against the rocks. Yaku and Lev continued to talk about their dreams and their plans. Yaku looked down at the hands that he had locked. His hands were so warm. He was so comfortable with him. He never imagined that his date with Hiyori Tachibana would lead him to feeling so comfortable. The fiasco with her would have ended up with a quick date and then Yaku scurrying home, despising his first date.

With Lev he wanted to spend more time with him. He wanted to continue on this date walking down the pier with him, holding his hand. He wanted to talk to him more. He was certain that this date would lead to a relationship, a relationship that Yaku really wanted to have with the male. It was his heart deciding. It was the personality of the male. If Hiyori had made him feel like this then maybe he would wanted a relationship with her. It wasn’t about the gender. One had made him happy while the other had hurt him. It was a no brainer.

  
  


“Let me walk you home?” Yaku wanted to say that he was an hour away by train but he wanted to spend more time with Lev so he agreed and they walked to the train station. Luckily Lev lived in Nakano as well so he was heading this way in the first place.

 

Lev hopped onto the train with Yaku, chittering due to the cold air. Once they were of the train, Yaku walked down the streets holding Lev’s hand. “Want to come in for a bit? Maybe have a cup of coffee?” Yaku asked as he saw his front door coming into view. Lev nodded his head.

 

“How can I refuse,” Lev smiled and followed Yaku into the house. Lev took his shoes off at the door and followed Yaku through the dark corridors, up a set of stairs and into a bedroom that had a light one. Lev walked into a man's bedroom to see a girl sitting on the large bed. She was wearing small shorts and a jumper. Her eyes widened when she saw the large male behind her brother.

 

“How was the date?” She asked then stared at the other male a little longer, “Brother who is this?” She asked looking at their hands that were entwined together. They both seemed happy together.

 

“This is Lev Haiba. Go make us something hot to drink,” He suggested. “Lev what do you want to drink that’s hot?”

 

“Don’t mind,” He shrugged casually.

 

“Two green teas?” The sister nodded and rushed out. Yaku suggested to Lev to sit down while he helped her sister. He headed down the stairs into the kitchen to see her making three hot cups of green tea.

 

“Listen...a little heads up. Lev is the person I went on a date with,” Marika dropped the spoon she was using to stir the drinks then looked up the stairs. The person that was up in her brothers room was on a date with her brother. Her brother was gay.

 

“You lied to me,” Yaku shook his head and grabbed two of the mugs and headed back up the stairs. Marika grabbed her own and followed her brother into his bedroom. “You don’t mind me talking to you two,” Yaku shook his head. Marika opened the door and saw her brothers date sitting on his head looking around the room.

 

“So you are my brothers date?” She asked as she took a seat at her brothers desk chair.

“Yeah, it seems so,” he shrugged and took the mug of green tea from his dates hand. Lev bent down and kissed Yaku’s lips softly. Yaku smiled and kissed his back softly before taking a seat beside him on his bed.

 

“So...why did you lie to me?” Miraka asked, taking a sip of her hot beverage. Yaku looked to his sister who was welling up with tears.

 

“Well...my date had originally been with Tachibana Hiyori and well she showed up about twenty to ten. When she came in, she didn’t want to eat anything, because she already had, so Lev, my waiter asked if I wanted to go on a date with him and since my date with Tachibana was awful, I said yes...so Lev ended up as my date. We went to a restaurant then we just kind of walked around talking,” He blushed, looking at his hands. They didn’t do anything weird really, it was the realisation that he had been on a happy date with a guy.

 

“Well I have University tomorrow, so go to bed now,”  Marika stepped out of her brothers bedroom, and could hear the sound of them kissing and the sound of shuffling under the covers. She opened the door to see her brother and his date to be lying side by side and were kissing one another, passionately. Lev’s hand was roaming around her brothers hip before it dipped behind and caressed his butt. Yaku seemed to enjoy that and was kissing him more deeply and was even straddling his hips as they both stripped down.

 

She smiled softly and closed the door behind her.

* * *

 

Yaku sat in the large library with Kuroo by his side, both of them reading up on different types of diseases. Yaku was flipping through the pages aimlessly, looking at disgusting diseases. Kuroo was looking at different type of vaginal diseases and was snickering at himself.

 

“How was your date last night?” Kuroo asked, lifting his head from the book and turning to face his friend.

 

“Complicated,” And with that word, Kuroo’s interest peaked. He rested his chin on his hand and smirked. “Well...my date with Tachibana was a nightmare,” He spoke honestly. He watched as she walked over to him with a glare. Kuroo turned his head to look at the girl sitting next to him.

 

“Kuroo...would you like...to erm...go on a date with me,” She asked bashfully. Kuroo snorted loudly. And then Yaku and Kuroo had a realization that she was the type of person that dates a lot of people. According to her facial expression, she had never had anyone walk out on her like Yaku had.

 

“No chance! Find someone else! Besides I have a boyfriend,” Tachibana huffed and walked away bumping into a tall male that was younger. The ash haired male looked at the young female and gasped in surprise.

 

“Ugh!” She screamed and rushed out the library. Lev walked forward to see Yaku studying at a table with a male that had to brush his hair.

 

“So how was this date a nightmare?” Kuroo asked staring at Yaku. Yaku told Kuroo the entire story of her being late and how he ended up on a great date with the waiter. Kuroo nodded his head then looked over to Lev who seemed to be just staring. Lev was smiling widely as he had been praised for such a great date.

 

“The waiter isn’t him is it?” Yaku turned his head to see Lev staring at him with shock. Yaku blushed but nodded regardless.

 

“Oh-ho? Hey pal. Come over,” Kuroo beckoned him over and Lev took a seat opposite him for a few moments.

 

“You date my friend here?” Kuroo asked putting an arm around Yaku’s shoulder and pulling him in close. Lev nodded his head, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Yaku being held by another man.  “Good luck. Nice to meet you anyway. I’m Kuroo. I’m Yaku’s best friend,” Lev reached over and shook his hand. “So I am a genius matchmaker. Look at me!” Kuroo laughed while the other two just rolled their eyes as he laughed so loud that he had to be shushed by the librarian. Yaku smiled softly, he was a genius matchmaker. 


End file.
